ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ancy
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:AncientMinisterz. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roads (Talk) 18:38, January 15, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Another Welcome (not automated) Welcome! I see you've earned some basic badges already. Now, don't make edits for no reason just to get a badge, but maybe you could beat me on the leaderboard! (I'm #1!) Remember, the leaderboard only shows the 19 greatest users (achievement-wise). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Interview Page Actually, that's a really good idea. ^^ Each user can have a section on it, and people could write their questions under the header, and then the user could answer it. I like it! :D --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) CCC2 Well, of course there should be a CCC2! :D And I like the musical idea, I'm just not sure how we would pull it off. Luckily we have nearly a year to think it over. XDDDD Say, do you think we should do some other giant crossovers at other special points during the year? Because I'm not sure if I can wait that long. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Interviews Hi! In the interviews are we going to chat and ask question and I think It's a really cool idea for that. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 12:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S Did you created War of the World Crossover? CCC Please donnot send me stuff about Splix 10. Larry1996 has all creative control over Splix 10 now, therefore, you must send messages about Splix 10 to him. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 00:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Format Sure! Anyone can. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Look, me, on a pushy-button!) 14:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 20:30, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aliens They're listed on the Simien 10 page. (I'm creating wanted pages. I search for the title, then use the results to make the page with just enough info.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 21:44, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sem 2.10 Can you give me the list of episodes of Sem 2.10? I want to put on the Whirlwind, Acidrain, Megabite, Icecube, Superglue and Eulgrepus pages the episodes where they appear in Sem 2.10. Oh, and in My kitty in the Tree there are two problems with Jetstream and Eulgrepus parts (In the comments the problems are pointed out). Omernoy121 08:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Picture I tried to use your picture, but I couldn't find it when I tried to upload it, so I had to make a new one. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 22:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Special Guest Hey,you say you want to be my special guest.Well,here are the question: * What is your favorite series? * When you will make Omni-World? * Who is your favorite user? Okay,that's all.Don't forget to write your answer in my talk page.And one again,BTMT rate just 9/10,why?By Brianultimatedragon. Boy or girl Hey,you're a boy or girl? (i'm a boy) Don't forget to write your answer in my talk page.By Brianultimatedragon. Omni-World I just read the two episodes, and they're pretty good. I wonder what the storyline will be when it advances. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 13:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Art ...aw, sure, why not? XD Should she be wearing anything in particular, or should I just make her "naked" like the rest of the Omnitrix aliens? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Yes it does. XDDDD Also, hair or no? If so, what color? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Kaykay cool cool. And nope, I'm good. :3 --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Here, have a Dittie. ^w^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) BTMT Crossovers I guess you have a reason to be annoyed by the crossovers. In fact, P&F's appearance in He's Back! and Ultimate Aggregor... Again have no continuity with my P&F Fanon series. You don't need to know about it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 22:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Omni-World Opinion Dude,Omni-World is the best.You are a geinus. An idea for an episode could be where ditto learns kung-fu and everytime Brainstorm makes him mad ,he beats him up called "Crazy Karate Kid". Just an idea,though Redoalien 14:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RE:RE: Omni-World Opinion Cool! Let`s stop responding so we`re not here ALL day.Wikis are sometimes addicting. ^_^Redoalien 14:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Character Hey Ancient my best friend,do you want to become one of the character in Question for Ben 10 special?The title is Question for Ben 10 : Hawaiian Vacation.You will use your DNAtrix.The aliens you have is aliens in original series,alien force,and ultimate alien Goodbye!!! (Brianultimatedragon) Question for Ben 10 Redirect Is it okay if I redirect Nanoship's user and talk pages to yours? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 22:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Icon You are now May's featured user! Also, your series is May's featured series. Whenever you change your icon, update this file, or else it won't be accurate. If you don't know how, I'll tell you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 21:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Whirlwind Of course you can give him a amazing form. Omernoy121 11:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template I also can't make templates from scratch. I just copy them from other templates. What do you want it to be for? B-T-M-T ""Calvin: Hobbes, where do you think we go when we die? Hobbes: Pittsburgh? Calvin: You mean when we're good or bad?" 20:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: LMN and Paperboy Hmm... I thought they'd look less like mine than they did. Maybe because we both used the same program (Paint). Of course, I'm not as good in Paint as you are. Thanks anyway. B-T-M-T ""Calvin: Hobbes, where do you think we go when we die? Hobbes: Pittsburgh? Calvin: You mean when we're good or bad?" 13:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) That's not exactly what I meant. I meant I'm not as good as you at Paint. I can see the confusion that might have caused. However, I'm not saying that you aren't a good writer, too. RE: Confusion Yeah. Well, LMN and Paperboy are the only two (that I can think of right now) that I made myself with paint. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Permission? Dear AncientMinisterz, Can I use Omni-World once in a crossover-episode of My Series. K.I.T. 00:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RE: Admin Well, I would give you admin status if I could. Another right for users is called a "bureaucrat," and they can make others bureaucrats, regular admins, or rollbacks. (Rollback comes with being an admin.) I'm only a regular admin. Also, we have enough admins, six being active. (If Ultimate alien, a bureaucrat, would make his new account an admin, then we'd have seven.) As for the Candidates for Adminship thingy, we don't have one here as far as I know. I think six (or seven) admins is enough for a wiki of 5,069 articles. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Fan Lists You can't add yourself to a fan list. Of course you like your own series, but it makes it look like there are more fans than there really are. (That may sound like I'm saying that your show isn't good, but I don't mean that.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Permission Granted Thanks.I know about the Ambrura system,Ben gets sucked into the Omnitrix`s database.Plz make more Omni-World episodes!!!K.I.T. 20:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ I apprecieate the edit on "TF Episodes",but A Trip To Omni-World is episode #15. K.I.T. 23:05, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Ancy,what do you think if our wiki enabled Chat? I will be very happy if Chat is enabled! Goodbye!!! 08:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Need Help? If the reason Apples In The Elementree is not in progress because you can`t figure out how to start it,I can help: Starting Idea: It`s a nice autum day,and the gang is strolling through the forest and see Elementree growing healthy as ever. Wildvine:Elementree,why aren`t your leaves falling off? Elementree:I don`t know.I`m just too joyful to lose leaves. Ditto:That`s not normal for trees.No effence,but why aren`t you acting normal? Elementree:I don`t know how! Ultimate Cnnonbolt:We`ll teach you. Gang & Elementree:Yeah!﻿ Scene shows the gang in the park with Elementree & a portable chalk board. Eye Guy:Okay,first trees have to release oxeygon for us to breathe. Elementree:But farting isn`t nice. Ditto:Wait!Oxeygon is...Tree Farts?!(gags)........ I hope you accept my starter.Peace Out!.......Redoalien 02:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) New Omni-World episode Hey Ancy,i don't want to sound weird but.....When you will make Apples In The Elementree?Two user ask you this same question (Redoalien and me)Please make that episodes as soon as you can. Sweet Victory! 14:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) You writing it right now?Yay! Sweet Victory! 15:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on being the User of the month. I have been lacking on edits but I still check the wiki everyday.Still Congrats. User_ Talk:Batking30 Brandon 10 is Cool! 20:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Picture Oh, sorry. I didn't know. Thank you for telling me. Re:Picture Thanks. But I'm going to put a new one up anyway, not entirely for this but because my Brainstorm has something different on it. Solo28 19:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Twitter Hey,can i follow you on Twitter (i'm already did it) Sweet Victory! 09:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey,you on chat? Sweet Victory! 13:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) New form Hello,i have a gift for you......Amazing Chromastone! And i'm planned a new form: Negative Form,the alien color will be inverted like your Amazing Form.Is it okay if my Negative Form is similar to your Amazing Form? Note:If yes,this alien will be in your series and my series. Sweet Victory! 16:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually i planned that the Omnitrix symbol will become purple when going Negative. Sweet Victory! 16:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Crossover I was hoping if i could do a crossover episode with your series.Charbel2001 "There's always light at the end of a tunnel just make sure it's not a train" Negative Ninjbot Hey Ancy,can i give your Ninjbot a Negative Form?If yes,you can take it.Congrats for getting Lucky 32,000 edit! Sweet Victory! 06:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I will give it to you in....10 minutes maybe? Sweet Victory! 06:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Here the pictures: HAVE FUN! Note:You online in chat? Sweet Victory! 06:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Links Sure thanks, but that's the link to the wikia page, I want the links to the real episodeIT STRIKES FEAR INTO MY ENEMIES 10:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Chatting You online in chat now??? Sweet Victory! 11:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: links Ok, thanks IT STRIKES FEAR INTO MY ENEMIES 11:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC)